


The Green-eyed monster

by Evergreene



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, everything's better with DRAGONS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergreene/pseuds/Evergreene
Summary: Magnus gets a dragon. It takes a liking to Alec.





	The Green-eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

> I fell head over heels into Shadowhunters about a month ago, and this is my first foray into writing fic for it. *bites nails anxiously* Thoughts are much appreciated.

‘I still don’t understand where it came from.’

Magnus allowed the tiny black dragon to sniff the tips of his fingers curiously from where it was perched on the crook of his arm. ‘What can I say, Alexander? It followed me home.’

‘Followed you-’ Alec halted, drumming his fingers on the back of the couch. ‘No. No way. Dragons do not just follow a person home.’

Magnus smirked, curling his index finger and rubbing the infinitesimally small scales on the top of the dragon’s head with it. ‘When you’re a 400-year old magically-powerful warlock they do.’

Alec stared at him. ‘Magnus. Tell me the truth.’

‘The truth?’ Magnus shrugged, scooping the dragon up with a hand under its soft belly and depositing it on an extremely unimpressed Alec’s shoulder. ‘I can’t explain it, my dear. It just … came to me.’

\-----------------------

The dragon liked to sleep in their bed.

‘I can’t believe this.’

Magnus watched with amusement as Alec huffed, trying to position his head on the pillow so it would not disturb the ink-black dragon curled up on the other side of it. As soon as he was settled, the dragon perked its own head up and inched carefully closer until it was coiled up next to Alec’s hair, its shadowy scales near blending into the dark strands. It then promptly dropped off to sleep again.

Sprawled out luxuriously on the other side of the mattress, Magnus grinned at Alec. ‘I think it likes you.’

Alec snorted, but Magnus noticed he did not protest as the dragon half-woke again and sleepily fluttered its wings, creating a soft breath of air as it snuffled its way even closer to Alec until it was finally sunk into the small crook of pillow just under his chin.

\-------------------------

‘Alec says you’ve got a dragon,’ Jace announced as soon as Magnus opened the door to him.

‘I have,’ Magnus replied, not moving from the doorway. He did not feel like he had had his best night’s sleep.

Jace looked at him expectantly. ‘Well, we’re here to see it.’

Glancing beyond Jace, Magnus saw Clary, Isabelle, Simon and Luke Garroway all crammed into the wide corridor outside of his loft. The two girls and Simon were all on their toes, trying to see over Jace’s broad shoulders into the apartment, and even Luke had his neck craned forward, though his expression remained suavely disinterested.

Magnus sighed.

‘I suppose you had better come in,’ he invited, and as they traipsed inside, trailing the muck of the city streets all over his floor, he wondered tiredly whether it would have made any difference had he refused them entry.

The dragon was curled around the back of Alec’s neck as he sat on the couch sharpening some arrowheads. He seemed to have given it a spare bowstring to play with, and the dragon had it tangled between its paws and was tugging at it back and forth as it growled playfully, its small body vibrating with the effort.

Magnus went round to crouch before Alec, and put a hand on his knee as the others circled round behind the couch, leaning excitedly over Alec and the tiny black dragon.

‘Awesome,’ breathed Jace and Isabelle together.

‘It’s so cute!’ exclaimed Clary, bright red hair bouncing as her ponytail fell over her shoulder as she tried to get a closer look.

‘Can it fly?’ asked Simon, a look of awe upon his face.

Alec, silent until then, raised his head to look at Magnus. His dark brows quirked.

Magnus shrugged. ‘Truth be told, I’ve never asked it.’

From its place around Alec’s neck, the dragon raised its tiny wings, seemingly considering the question. It shook them slightly, its little body tensing, then it nudged its nose against Alec’s left ear before going back to playing with its bowstring.

‘It seems to like you,’ Izzy observed to her brother interestedly.

Alec grunted, and Magnus found himself secretly glad to be the only one seated where he could see Alec’s smile.

\------------------------

The trouble with having a dragon, decided Magnus, irritated, was that it always seemed to be looped around your boyfriend’s neck whenever you wanted to pay the rune so attractively placed there some of the attention it so clearly deserved.

Untwining himself from Alec, he tapped his fingers along the back of the soft leather couch against which he and Alec were sprawled. A few moments later, he cleared his throat meaningfully.

The dragon, resolutely unbothered, just continued bumping its head against the underside of Alec’s chin, its tail looping around his neck until it formed a near circle. Alec, for his part, just raised an absentminded hand and scratched the dragon’s head fondly with the tip of his finger, until the creature edged forward even further and settled onto his shoulder, purring contentedly.

It was only then that Alec seemed to notice Magnus staring at him. ‘You ok?’ he said.

The dragon raised its head to look at Magnus. Magnus looked back at it.

The creature hissed, its miniscule forked tongue flickering out angrily.

‘I’m fine,’ said Magnus, and went to call Dorothea.

\------------------

‘I can’t help you if you refuse to tell me where the thing came from,’ said Dot patiently, taking another sip from her sparklingly-fresh Mojito.

Magnus cast her a sideways glance before returning his gaze to the rare and unusual sight of Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter extraordinaire, lying on his back on the floor near the couch, amusedly batting away a small dragon as it pounced on him playfully.

‘Did you conjure it? Or was it a spell gone wrong?’

Magnus raised a hand to fiddle with his silver earcuff, and Dot sat up straighter, almost spilling her drink and upsetting the fluro-green umbrella in her glass. ‘A spell then. What were you trying to do?’

Magnus chewed on the underside of his lip, dark eyes following the dragon as it flapped in the air above Alec before landing and proceeding to stalk its way up his chest, then trying to climb inside his shirt. ‘I was trying to create a gift for someone.’

‘For Alec?’ Dot guessed.

Magnus inclined his head lightly.

‘If I’m going to help you, old friend, you need to help me,’ Dot said gently. ‘What were you trying to do with this spell exactly?’

Grimacing as a laugh (a by-the-angel out-loud _laugh_ ) came from Alec’s direction, Magnus met Dot’s gaze, reminding himself how long they had known each other. ‘I was trying to make something for Alec that would represent how I feel about him.’

Dot looked at where the dragon, half-tucked under Alec’s shirt, was now patting his cheek with its paw. ‘And you got a dragon?’

‘I admit, I was expecting something different. More like an elegant jewel, or a new type of wildly exotic blossom. Not-’ Magnus waved a dismissive hand in the dragon’s direction, ‘- this.’

Dot clapped a hand over her mouth.

Magnus looked at her sharply.  ‘Do _not_ laugh. This is not funny, Dorothea.’

A snort escaped Dot and when she removed her hand, she was giggling. ‘I’m sorry, Magnus, but now that you say it,’ she gestured towards the dragon, who was trying to snuggle under Alec’s chin, ‘-that little creature _is_ you. I don’t know how I didn’t see it before!’

‘I cannot see even an inkling of similarity between us,’ retorted Magnus, choosing not to notice the way the tips of the dragon’s wings glinted blue in the lamplight as it purred at Alec, its small body shaking with the vehemence of its affection.

Dot sobered. ‘I think you need to tell Alec,’ she said, serious now as she set her drink on the lounge table.

‘Why?’ Magnus muttered. ‘Alec likes it. He won’t want it to go.’

Dot blinked at him. ‘Are you jealous?’

Magnus chose not to answer that question. ‘I don’t think I’m the one you should be asking,’ he said haughtily.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, every time I get near to Alec these days, it does this.’

Conjuring a small, spiralling ball of magic, Magus flicked it at the dragon, startling a yelp from Alec and causing the dragon to flap into the air in fright. Its sparkling black wings spread, it circled the room once, then landed on Alec’s head, tangling its claws amongst the dark strands of hair there. Hackling its back, it let out a sharp hiss at Magnus, who hissed back, his cat eyes flicking in.

The dragon breathed out a spurt of blue flame at him.

Alec and Dot stared wide-eyed at Magnus, who blinked once, before glamouring his eyes again.

‘Well, that’s new.’

\-------------------------

‘It didn’t follow you home then,’ said Alec knowingly. The dragon, having been placed on the loft’s wooden floor, was doing its best to claw its way up his trouser leg, but Alec was, for once, ignoring the creature.

‘Not exactly.’

Alec waited patiently.

‘All right, fine,’ snapped Magnus. ‘It’s a magical manifestation of my feelings for you.’

He waited one beat, then another, then finally looked up from staring at his admittedly-fantastic shoes to see Alec’s lips curved in one of his rare grins.

‘What?’ he said defensively.

Alec reached down and picked the dragon up, and it immediately tried to climb inside his loose black t-shirt. ‘Well,’ he said, and there was a flicker of humour in his voice, ‘at least I know why it keeps trying to do that.’

Magnus glared at him until Alec held up his hands.

‘Alright! What do you want to do with it?’

‘Dot says its draining my energy,’ Magnus said unwillingly.

‘That’s why you’ve been so tired lately?’

‘You noticed?’

‘Of course.’ Alec’s lips curved again. ‘I’ve even had time to get used to your adorable little snores.’

‘I’ve had a very, _very_ long week, Alexander.’

‘I know.’ Fighting a smile, Alec looked down at the dragon curled tightly in his arms, its scales sparkling. ‘So? How do you uncreate a dragon?’

‘I need to recite backwards the spell that created it.’

‘That’s it?’

‘That’s it.’

Alec gave one last lingering look at the dragon and sighed. ‘Alright then. Let’s do this.’ He gave Magnus a shrewd look. ‘Before one of you sets the loft on fire.’

\-----------------

‘You know, I was starting to like that dragon,’ Alec mused, arms folded behind his head as they lay in bed later that evening, the lamplight casting soft shadows over the room.

Disbelieving, Magnus pushed himself up, the blanket falling from his bare chest. ‘Starting to like…’ he began to sputter, then he broke off as he saw the quirk of Alec’s lips.

Rolling his eyes, he collapsed onto his back. ‘I won’t miss the little beast,’ he said feelingly.

Shifting closer, Alec leant his head against his shoulder. ‘You won’t? I thought you liked it. At first, at least.’

‘It was a responsibility we didn’t need. It took up too much of your time, always feeding it and petting it and having it hanging around your neck-’

He realised that Alec was looking at him and stopped. ‘What?’

‘You were jealous of your own feelings for me?’ said Alec curiously.

‘I…’ Magnus halted. ‘I … guess so.’

Alec’s eyes softened fondly. ‘Well,’ he said, turning over onto his side so that he was facing Magnus, his head thumping down into the thick pillows, ‘now you have all of my attention, what do you intend to do?'

Magnus let his gaze rove over Alec, whose lips were still half-curved in that easy, sleepy smile he only ever revealed to Magnus. His eyes lingered, caught, on the dark blade of Alec’s Deflect rune, stretching up the long length of his neck, and his lips formed their own smile.

‘I’m sure I’ll think of something,’ he said, and snapped his fingers, casting the room into a soft inky darkness lit only by a gentle flare of blue.


End file.
